And Why Don't You Just Come Home?
by MyAlternativeUniverse
Summary: Sometimes, it's best to forget the ones who will never return to you. K plus for one use of not really offensive language, but I'm cautious.


**AN: Hi guys! Sorry for dropping this here. I should be working on Seven Days, I know. But I fear I will never update that unless bullied into it. I've been busy, entering a really hectic year of school, and I have a huge personal project to do next year, so I'm not sure how long I'll spend writing. And on my list of projects, Seven Days is relatively low, as much as I enjoy writing it. So please, bully me into writing it. I will appreciate it. And now, this one-shot. I found the first half which I wrote in September while clearing my computer. And since there's not long until post-Reichenbach is no longer a thing, I finished it real quick and posted it. I'm not happy with it, especially not with Sherlock's characterisation. But I like the first half. So.**

Lying on our backs on the pavement

Let there be light

-Victim Kin Seek Suit, The World Is A Beautiful Place And I Am No Longer Afraid To Die

"Please state your name for the records."

"Dr John Watson."

"And who are you removing?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Can you tell me a little about Mr Holmes and your relationship?"

"He was my best friend. He… He had something about him. He wasn't the same. I came back from the war, from being in danger of dying every day, the thrill of the chase, and suddenly everything was so mundane. It's strange. I'd find myself savouring every moment because it could be my last. And then, coming back to normality, it was… disorientating. But he was different."

"Please voice your thoughts, Dr Watson. We need this for the tapes."

"How… How can I say what I felt about him? Everyone else seemed to think they knew exactly who we were, but I was so confused and I didn't expect him to know. I never thought of him that way at all. I never…"

"What way, Dr Watson?"

"You know."

"I see. (some seconds pass) Please continue, Doctor."

"I don't quite know what else to say, I'm afraid."

"Just talk about him. Or you."

"You plural?"

"Whatever is comfortable."

"Fine. Mr Holmes. He was so intelligent and so naive at the same time. He could tell where you'd been for your mum's birthday three years ago, but couldn't even tell when he was being hit on. (a laugh) We made a unit, you know? Not to mention that he chose me. He chose me as the one person to glimpse into that beautiful mind of his. I felt kind of privileged. But he could be a dick. The way he would push everyone away. I don't know. (long pause) You know the last thing I said to his face? I… I called him a machine. Why did I do that? Why doesn't he just..."

"Are we finished, Dr Watson?"

"Yeah"

"Please state your name for the records."

"Sherlock Holmes."

"And who are you removing?"

"John."

"Can you tell me about John?"

"He likes bad television. And women. And alcohol. He was a war doctor but he got shot. In his shoulder, may I mention, but he had a psychosomatic limp-"

"I mean your relationship."

"We never had a relationship. He was too busy chasing countless mediocre women. They didn't deserve him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He was brave. And loyal. And he was funny, in a strange way. He made me smile. Not a lot of people can do that. The women were all so unremarkable. It hurt me to see them with such a great man as Doctor John Watson."

"Why are you removing him?

"When I died- I mean, faked my death- John retreated inside himself. It was frightening, but I never thought- I never thought he'd remove me. That was too much. He was my other half. He was my… (mumbles)"

"Please don't cry, Mr Holmes, it makes transcripting harder."

"I'm not crying, you imbecile."

"Please continue."

"He removed me. And so I tried to delete him. I delete things, to make space in my memory. But I couldn't do it. I tried, you understand. I tried so hard. But no matter what, he was always there. That's never happened. That's why I came to you."

"I understand, Mr Holmes. Are you finished?"

"I could write a book about John. He's a chasm you want to jump into. But I suppose that would bore most people. (Pause) Yes. We're finished."


End file.
